Everything Will Be Alright
by orlyluv
Summary: After being left heartbroken and alone in Tortuga, Will meets a young woman just as alone as he is.


"Will I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Elizabeth said.

"You're leaving me for Jack?" Will asked not believing her. He couldn't understand this; how could she possibly want that narcissistic bastard over him.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Are you in love with him?" He asked dreading her response.

"Yes I am, very much so."

"He's going to hurt you." He stated.

"Maybe, but I'm willing to give him a chance."

Will sighed in defeat. "If he is who you truly want then I have no choice but to respect your decision."

"Thank you Will." Elizabeth said kissing his cheek and hugging him one last time. "I'll miss you."

----------

It had been nearly a month since Elizabeth Swann had ripped out and stomped on the still beating heart of the young and noble William Turner. But to him it had felt like years. He felt so empty without her. He sat alone in a tavern in Tortuga where Jack and the rest of the crew had left him, trying to drown his sorrows in a seemingly endless supply of rum.

Rum. What a repugnant drink. It was completely useless to him. He drank and drank but still couldn't get Elizabeth out of his head. Even worse he kept picturing her and Jack together. Even when he drank himself into unconsciousness his dreams were plagued with her beauteous presence.

Will had enough of this place. He left the tavern and began to walk aimlessly through the streets of Tortuga. He soon found himself near the docks; the place where he last saw Elizabeth. He turned around, trying to escape the memories that would undoubtedly arise.

In his haste to get away he didn't see the young woman running toward him until it was too late. The impact from the collision caused them both to fall to the ground.

"Are you alright Miss?" Will asked helping her up. He looked her in the eyes, she looked petrified. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you."

"You won't, but he will." She said trying to get away but Will stopped her.

"Who will?" He asked concerned.

"There ye be, I've been lookin' for ye Puppet." A fat dirty man with rotted teeth said as he moved closer to her. Will pushed the girl behind him drawing his sword and pointing it to the man's throat.

"Who are you?" asked Will.

The man merely grunted in response. Will turned slightly to the girl behind him with a questioning look.

"He is just a friend of my fathers." She replied.

"Step aside boy, this don't be concerning ye." The man said not fazed by the sword being held to his throat.

"No! I won't let you touch her."

"Ye asked for it." The man slurred as he drew his own sword, readying to engage in battle. Will readied himself pushing the girl away from him. The man took the first swing which Will easily blocked. The man staggered forward a bit and Will was able to knock his sword out of his hands. He kicked the sword out of the man's reach before hitting him in the back of the head with the handle of his own sword, knocking the man out cold. Will looked down at his unconscious form almost disappointed. He could've used a good fight to get out all the emotions he'd been holding in for this past month. He'd almost forgotten about the girl until she silently passed him and stared down at the unconscious man in front of her.

"We should get away from here." Will said grabbing her arm gently guiding her away from the large group of people that had accumulated. "Where do you live? I'll bring you home."

"No!" She said pulling her arm from his grasp.

"What's the matter?" Will asked bewilder.

"I'm not going back there." She said as she backed away from him. "At least not yet."

"Alright, I won't bring you home." Will said trying to get her to trust him, "Where can I bring you?"

"I have nowhere to go." She said looking down at her hands.

"I know it's not entirely proper for a lady such as yourself, but I have a room in one of the taverns. You're welcome to stay with me if you'd like." He offered bashfully.

"Just for a little while." She said unsure if she could trust him.

Will nodded and led the way to the tavern he was staying in. As they entered the tavern Will turned to look at her with a smile, "I'm Will by the way. What's your name?"

She hesitated for a moment then answered, "I'm Jane."

"Well Jane, I hope everything is to your liking." Will said as he opened the door to the room.

Jane stepped inside eyeing the room vigilantly.

"I know it's not much for a lady…" Will started seeing her uneasiness.

"It's fine, really," said Jane, "I'm just glad I'm away from all the madness."

"What was that about anyway?" Will asked eyeing her intently.

"He's one of my father's drunken friends. He was trying to violate me." She said sheepishly.

"And your father allows it?" asked Will disturbed.

"He is too drunk to care." Jane said shrugging but then noticed his reaction and said in a serious manner, "I want to thank you for helping me back there; it was very brave of you."

"I couldn't just let him hurt you."

"Most other men would've."

"I'm not like the other men around here."

"No, you're not." Jane said beginning to feel more comfortable in his presence. "What are you doing here in Tortuga?"

Will looked away for a moment and said, "It's a story I would rather not talk about."

"Were you abandoned here?" asked Jane.

"No, not exactly."

"Then why is a man like you in a place like this?" Jane asked as she walked around the room picking up various things and setting them back down.

"Like I said I really don't want to talk about it." Will said trying not to get aggravated.

"It might make you feel better if you talk about it."

"Well it won't so drop it." Will said forcefully.

Jane stopped in front of him and studied him.

"You were in love with someone weren't you?" she asked softly.

Will didn't respond only stared at her.

"Did something happen to her?"

"She left me for another man." Will answered bitterly. "That's all I'm saying so drop it!"

"What is it that really bothers you? Is it the fact that she left you or the man that she left you for?" Ignoring her questions, Will moved away from her and began putting blankets on the floor. Surprised by his actions Jane asked, "What are you doing?"

"Is it in your nature to ask so many obvious questions?" Will asked rather irritated.

"I just thought…" Jane said trialing off. Will stopped what he was doing and turned so he was facing her again.

"That I expected something from you?" Will finished for her softly.

"Yes."

"I already told you, I'm not like the men around here." Will said reassuring her.

"I can sleep on the floor," said Jane as she moved forward, "considering this to be your room and I'm just a guest."

"No, it's fine. You take the bed, I insist."

"I don't want to be…"

"I'm fine with sleeping on the floor, just take the bed." Will insisted again.

Jane nodded in appreciation and made her way to the bed. She looked over to Will timidly and asked, "Can you be so kind as to turn around?"

"Yes of course." Will said quickly, doing as he was asked.

Jane removed her dress leaving her in just her shift. She placed the dress neatly over a chair next to the bed, then quickly crawled into the bed and covered herself.

"You can turn around now." Jane said blushing.

Will got up and blew out the candles. He bid her goodnight and went back to his bed on the floor. Before sleep claimed him Jane asked coyly, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will, where would I go?" Will asked confusedly.

Jane relaxed on the bed and softly said, "I don't know, I just feel safe with you. Something I haven't felt in a very long time."

Will smiled to himself and closed his eyes. With Elizabeth not invading his thoughts for once, he drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep for the first time since his arrival in Tortuga. Tomorrow would bring a new day and with it a chance for a new beginning.

----------

AN: Depending on reviews, there could be a sequel in the near future.


End file.
